Arde el Cielo (adaptación)
by Behind The Shadows FF
Summary: Edward es un darkyn. Los Brethren le han desfigurado el rostro por completo. Por eso acude a Isabella, la cirujana más rápida según estadísticas. El problema es que sana demasiado rápido rozando lo milagroso. Summary completo dentro ExB
1. Prólogo

**Enamorada de un habitante de la penumbra…**

La doctora Isabella Swan es la cirujana plástica más brillante de Chicago.

Edward Cullen es el millonario más solitario de Nueva Orleans y precisa desesperadamente de la habilidad de la doctora Swan.

Bajo los cimientos de una mansión situada en el corazón del distrito Garden, Isabella efectuará una operación ilegal. La desfiguración que sufre su paciente va más allá de la curación médica. Sin embargo, la rapidez con la que su cuerpo se recupera de las heridas roza lo milagroso.

Isabella sabe que Edward Cullen no es un paciente como los demás. Intrigada por saber cómo este singular caso podría beneficiar a la ciencia médica, su compromiso se vuelve aún mayor por el misterio que envuelve a Edward y a sus socios, un grupo de inmortales que se hacen llamar Los Darkyn y hacia un amor por el que se arriesgará a perder su misma alma.

**Bueno chicas esta es otra adaptación. Trae de todo un poco así que espero que les guste.**

**La historia es de Lynn Viehl.**


	2. Capítulo 1

—Tienes otra carta de ese tal Cullen —dijo Ángela Weber mientras colocaba el correo sobre el escritorio de la doctora Isabella Swan.

Señaló el sobre que coronaba la pila con una larga uña—. La eme debe de ser de «Millonetis». Ha duplicado su oferta.

—¿Otra vez?—Bella apartó el voluminoso expediente de Luisa López—. Estás de coña, ¿no?

—No suelo hacer bromas con cuatro millones de dólares, jefa. —Ángela la miró por encima de la chata montura de sus gafas de leer, con una expresión de leve fastidio en los oscuros ojos exóticos—. ¿Por qué no vas y le arreglas la cara ya al tipo este?

No se trataba de dinero. En otras circunstancias, Bella le habría hecho la cirugía plástica por una décima parte de su oferta original. Alguien dispuesto a deshacerse de una cantidad así por una visita a domicilio no era alguien a quien quisiera de paciente.

Le dolió en el alma (cuatro millones habrían sido un excelente depósito en la cuenta de beneficencia) pero arrinconó la carta en una esquina del escritorio.

—Dile que no y envíale nuestra hoja de servicios.

—Ya lo he hecho, si le he enviado ya seis faxes —le recordó la responsable de su oficina—. Además, le he dejado una docena de mensajes en el contestador. La verdad es que el tema está empezando a superarme. —Colocó la carta de nuevo en el centro del escritorio—.¿Quieres intentarlo tú?

El número está en la parte inferior.

Bella revisó mentalmente su horario. Tenía que ver a dos supervivientes de un accidente de coche y a un bebé con el paladar hendido antes de empezar su ronda de visitas en el hospital. Le tocaba una cirugía muy complicada por la tarde. Además, quería ver cómo progresaba Luisa —si es que acaso lo hacía —No tenía tiempo que perder con el tal M. Cullen ni con la parte de su anatomía que quisiera estirarse o reducirse.

Ángela tenía razón, M. el misterioso no se daría por aludido hasta que recibiera personalmente una respuesta suya.

Pero estaba muy ocupada y no tenía ganas de reírle las gracias a ningún ricachón.

—Le enviaremos otro fax. —Bella sacó la última carta de M. Cullen.

Como las demás, estaba escrita a máquina en un precioso papel grueso de color beis y tenía un blasón de aspecto importante con un relieve dorado en la parte superior.

El blasón tenía forma de escudo y en él aparecían dos símbolos distintivos: una estilizada garra de pájaro y unas nubes flotantes.

—Lo de los faxes no da resultado —dijo Ángela—. Te voy a enseñar todos los que le he enviado ya.

«¿Qué significado tiene este blasón? ¿Precaución, zona de halcones?». El papel tenía un ligerísimo olor dulzón, como si alguien lo hubiera rociado con perfume. «Tal vez sea un travelo». Había hecho muchas reasignaciones de género y el hospital Hopkins la había situado en los primeros puestos de su hoja de recomendaciones. Podría ser que tuviera que vérselas con un cuerpo inadecuado y que su adinerada pero homófoba familia no…

—De acuerdo, voy a llamarle.

Ángela apartó un par de expedientes y una bolsa arrugada de la charcutería para poder desenterrar el teléfono de Bella.

—Vamos, antes de que lleguen los Reilly.

Bella le frunció el ceño.

—Abusona.

—Evasora de malos rollos.

Sin inmutarse, la menuda mujer coreana cogió los informes de laboratorio que Isabella había acabado de revisar antes de irse de nuevo a recepción.

Bella examinó con detenimiento la carta. Bajo el ominoso blasón de la garra y las nubes se leía: E. Cullen, La Fontaine, Nueva Orleans, Luisiana, EUA. No aparecía ni el número de la casa ni tampoco su dirección, código postal o correo electrónico. El único dato de contacto que había en la carta era un número de teléfono justo en el borde inferior de la página; el mismo al que Ángela había estado llamando en repetidas ocasiones.

«Cuatro millones de dólares por una operación», pensaba Bella a la vez que marcaba el número. «¿Qué debe de necesitar tan desesperadamente que le hagan? ¿Tendrá quemaduras en el cuerpo, quizá?». Aquello le recordó el otro asunto del que debía ocuparse.

Acomodó el auricular entre la mejilla y el hombro para poder volver a revisar algunos datos del expediente de Luisa. «Lleva dos meses sin infecciones, así que debería poder empezar con los injertos la semana que viene». El problema principal de operar a Luisa tenía poco que ver con su estado físico. «El terapeuta de tratamiento del dolor no querrá verla, no después de lo que pasó la última vez…».

Una voz amable y con un leve acento contestó al otro lado de la línea.

—La Fontaine, habla usted con Tanya Denali.

—Soy Isabella Swan. —Menos mal que Tanya entendía el inglés, porque el único francés que Bella conocía tenía que ver con otro uso de la lengua socialmente menos aceptable—. ¿Podría hablar con el señor Cullen?

—Lo siento, docteur. No está disponible en este momento. ¿Quiere dejarle algún recado?

—Sí, claro. —A ver si aquella vez le entraba en la mollera.

—Dígale por favor al señor Cullen que he recibido su última carta —y oferta— pero que mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No puedo desplazarme hasta Nueva Orleans ni tampoco puedo operarle.

—Por supuesto. —La señora Selvais ya no parecía tan amable—. ¿Está usted segura de que no puede hacer ninguna excepción? El señor Cullen necesita ayuda urgentemente.

«Vaya manera de definirlo».

—Como ya le he dicho antes, no viajo para visitar a mis pacientes. No hay problema en que se realice una primera consulta aquí, en Chicago.

—El señor Cullen no puede abandonar Nueva Orleans.

—Verá, le entiendo perfectamente porque tampoco yo puedo abandonar Chicago —¿Por qué no podía venir él a verla? ¿Tendría miedo a volar? ¿Estaría bajo arresto penitenciario? ¿Con la condicional?—. Por favor, preséntele mis disculpas y que pase usted un buen…

—El dinero no es un obstáculo, ¿entiende?

—Sí, ya me quedó bien claro, ya. —Estaba empezando a llegarle el olor a rosa del papel, así que hizo una bola con él. «Lanza». Con un experto movimiento de muñeca lanzó la bola a la papelera que estaba en la otra punta de la sala. Dio un par de vueltas sobre el borde antes de entrar. «¡Y encesta! »—. No se trata de dinero.

—Y entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —La señora Selvais no esperó a que le contestara—. Doctora, solo serían unos días y tendría usted a su alcance el mejor equipamiento posible.

Ya, claro. Los individuos como Cullen podían permitirse tener lo mejor de lo mejor. Bella pensó en Luisa, quien no podía ni pagarse la caja de Kleenex que había en su habitación, y se enfureció. De repente se le pasó por la cabeza el fantasma de su madre.

«No, no, jovencita. Ahora eres doctora y no puedes mandar a nadie a tomar por el culo». «Ya, pero por lo menos sería más divertido».

—Lo siento, pero no puede ser. Hay muchos cirujanos muy cualificados en Nueva Orleans y acabo de pedirle a mi responsable de oficina que le mande un fax al señor Cullen con sus referencias. — Todavía olía el perfume, la esencia floral debía de habérsele quedado en las manos. «¿Pero qué narices ha hecho? ¿Ha empapado el papel o qué?»—. No puedo hacer nada más, señora Selvais.

—Le daré al señor Cullen su mensaje. Merci beaucoup, doctora Swan. —Colgó con brusquedad. «Es alucinante que los franceses logren que "muchas gracias" suene como "que te jodan"». Bella se dirigió a la sala de observaciones adjunta y se lavó las manos. «Hasta nunca, queridos cuatro millones».

A pesar de que Bella ya había recibido ofertas exorbitantes de millonarios consentidos, la de Cullen le molestó por otras razones y no solo porque hubiera de por medio muchos millones.

¿Quién le habría dado sus referencias? No era la única cirujana plástica del mundo. Su trabajo honesto y ético le había dado una sólida reputación y no le faltaban clientes, pero había miles de doctores como ella. A lo largo de su carrera se había topado con personas que querían operaciones muy específicas y privadas, sobre todo aquellas que deseaban cambiarse de identidad y eludir juicios. Si el precio era alto, muchos cirujanos no dudaban ni un segundo en operar. Pero Bella no era de aquella clase, y cualquier persona que se hubiera puesto en contacto con ella por la vía médica lo habría sabido.

Quienquiera que enviara a M. Cullen hasta Isabella Swan no era ni un antiguo paciente ni un colega de profesión. El interfono de su escritorio sonó, recordándole a Bella que tenía cosas mejores de las que ocuparse que pensar en un hombre que nunca sería su paciente. Regresó a su mesa y apretó el botón del aparato.

—Dime, Ángela.

—¿Sabes quién ha llegado con quince minutos de antelación?—dijo la voz de su gerente, por detrás de la que se oía una discusión entre un hombre y una mujer. Bella suspiró.

—La parejita feliz. Envíamelos.

Drew Reilly y su mujer, Patricia, seguían gritándose ya en el despacho.

—… y por eso estoy así, gracias a ti.

—Venga, Patti. —Drew se pasó la mano sobre su afeitado cuero cabelludo, bajo el cual Isabella había implantado una lámina de acero que reemplazara la parte del cráneo que le había pulverizado el techo de su coche. Tenía la cabeza totalmente roja, como si se le hubiera quemado por el sol (lo cual era algo nuevo), pero no tenía ampollas—. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, yo no tuve la culpa del maldito accidente.

Un nuevo olor hizo que Bella frunciera el ceño. « ¿Perfume de cereza?».

—Si te hubieras comprado los neumáticos nuevos que te dije, pedazo de rácano, esto nunca habría pasado. —Patricia le dio un empujón a su marido. La mujer no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad cuando el coche chocó, y por eso Bella estaba ahora reconstruyéndole la cara, con la que atravesó el parabrisas. Miró a Bella desde debajo de su máscara de presión—. Dígaselo usted, doctora Swan.

—No teníamos dinero suficiente —dijo Drew, echando humo.

—Porque te lo gastaste en bebida con los imbéciles de tus amigotes.

—Oye, vale ya. Vale. —Siguieron discutiendo hasta que Isabella se colocó dos dedos en la boca a modo de silbato y emitió un silbido ensordecedor. Cuando se callaron, señaló las dos sillas que estaban colocadas delante de su escritorio—. Vale ya de discutir. Sentaos o vais directos de vuelta al psiquiatra.

—Es ella la que necesita ir al loquero, y no yo —dijo Drew mientras se dejaba caer en la silla—. ¿Ha visto lo que me hizo ayer por la noche?—Se señaló la piel enrojecida—. ¡Pues no va y me echa cinco paquetes de colorante de cereza en la bañera! Qué encanto, ¿verdad?

Patricia apartó su silla unos centímetros de la de Drew.

—Eso es porque no encontré el raticida.

Isabella calmó y examinó a los Reilly, le dijo a Patricia que no utilizara colorante por un tiempo y les concertó una visita con su psiquiatra, quien la llamó para darle las gracias y sugirió que lo que ella de verdad quería era que él atropellara a los Reilly con su todoterreno.

—Inténtalo, George —le dijo ella por teléfono—; pero me temo que ahora tienen demasiado metal en la cabeza. Cuidado con los neumáticos.

El siguiente paciente era Bryan Hickson, un niño mudo de cuatro años que andaba como si fuera un robot. Se lo había enviado el Departamento de Familia y, después de tres años de burocracia y de numerosos padres adoptivos, por fin tenía permiso para reparar la malformación de nacimiento que dividía su labio superior, paladar y ventanas de la nariz en dos. El estado no había aprobado que se repararan otras cicatrices faciales causadas por los malos tratos sufridos desde pequeño, pero ella las iba a incluir en el lote.

La madre adoptiva de Bryan —que aceptó la adopción para no tener que trabajar— quería asegurarse firmemente de que el seguro iba a ocuparse de todos los costes de la operación.

—No tendré que quedarme con él en el hospital, ¿verdad?—La oronda mujer negra acabó de abrochar los botones de la camisa de Bryan antes de colocarlo en su viejo carrito con parasol.

—No, pero ¿quiere su madre biológica hablar conmigo? Puedo explicarle todo el proceso por teléfono. —Isabella no quería conocer en persona a la madre de Bryan.

—Le da igual —dijo mientras le abrochaba el deshilachado cinturón del carrito al niño, quien, en vez de dar brincos con energía, se acurrucó y se puso el pulgar en la deformada mueca que tenía por boca—. Está preñada otra vez.

A la madre de Bryan le habían quitado ya otros cinco hijos.

Como Bryan, nacieron todos adictos a la heroína. Los dos últimos nacieron con el virus VIH.

Bella vio cómo se le cerraba la boca al niño a medida que se le cerraban también los ojos. No se le aguantaba el pulgar en la boca. Su dañado paladar no le permitía ni siquiera el placer de poderse chupar el dedo.

—Hay que esterilizar ya a esa mujer.

—El único chute que quiere es el que le va directo al brazo. —La madre adoptiva de Bryan se llevó el carrito fuera de la sala de observación.

Después de tomar nota de los mensajes que tenía y de decirle a Ángela que llamara al Departamento de Familia por lo de la madre de Bryan, se marchó al hospital.

Unas obras que parecían no acabarse jamás habían originado un gran embotellamiento, así que aprovechó el retraso para devolver algunas llamadas.

—Con el doctor Charles Haggerty, por favor. De parte de la doctora Swan. —Mientras esperaba, movió su jeep unos centímetros a la izquierda, de modo que pudiera ver más allá del camión de mudanzas que tenía delante. A causa de las obras en la calzada y de un choque leve, solo uno de los cuatro carriles que iban en dirección este funcionaba. Le esperaba un kilómetro y medio largo de retenciones.

—¿Al? ¿Dónde estás?

—A medio camino entre mi despacho y el quirófano. —Se puso las gafas de sol, las nubes empezaban a dispersarse—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo aquí a un chaval de seis años, el hijo de Down, y me gustaría que le examinaras para ver si se le hace una glosectomía parcial. Un segundo. Pásame una muestra faríngea y un hemograma completo a la cuatro, gracias, Amanda. —Se oyó mucho ruido: alaridos de niño y gritos de una mujer sobresaltada—. Mierda, el paciente acaba de morder a mi enfermera. ¿Podemos hablar mejor durante la cena, Al?

Bella se rió.

—Charlie, la última vez que me invitaste a cenar acabamos comiendo tostadas con mantequilla de cacahuete en la cama. —Después de un largo rato de hablar de trabajo y de sexo relajado y cómodo que ambos disfrutaron—. Yo quería que nos trajeran algo de comida —le recordó—, pero la que se empeñó en hablar sobre la reconstrucción del nervio laparoscópico hasta después de que el restaurante tailandés cerrara fuiste tú. Amanda, podrías… vale, gracias. Toma, Melinda. —Se oían cada vez más fuerte los sollozos de un niño—. ¿Quieres saludar a la doctora Swan? ¿No? No muerdas el teléfono, anda, bonita, que no es tan guapa como tú.

—El sollozo de la criatura se calmó y en su lugar se oyó un moqueo y un murmullo—. No, cielo, la doctora Swan no puede llevar bambas de los Teletubbies, tiene los pies demasiado grandes. Solo le caben las del pato Donald. A Isabella le gustaba el doctor Charles Haggerty por muchas razones; no solo porque fuera un estupendo pediatra que adoraba a sus pacientes —normalmente minusválidos—. Él se reía de sus teorías radicales, pero siempre la escuchaba y no era ni sexista ni competitivo.

Además, los doctores solían tener siempre un cuerpo feísimo o ser malos amantes, pero Charlie no. Tenía un buen físico y, cuando no estaba demasiado cansado, se esforzaba en utilizarlo para complacerla. Tampoco había hablado ni de matrimonio ni de vivir juntos, cosa que le daba puntos extra en su lista de candidatos a posibles novios.

Sin embargo Charlie siempre había sido más un amigo que un amante, y Bella sabía que le acabaría dejando.

—Necesito una esposa que me cuide —le había dicho en más de una ocasión—, y tú necesitas que alguien te cuide también.

—Aquí esta mamá, Melinda. —Se oyó un ruidito y un gruñido cuando

Charlie pasó su carga a otras manos—. Enseguida estoy contigo, Justina.

—Respiró—. ¿Qué me dices, Al? Sé mi ángel particular y sácame de aquí.

Bella estuvo muy tentada de aceptar su invitación y cenar juntos comida tailandesa para llevar o tostadas en la cama. Pero aquel día le tocaba Luisa, y sabía de sobra que lo único que iba a apetecerle con el dolor de cabeza que tendría después sería escuchar a Chopin y tomarse un vaso de vino blanco.

—Quizá la semana que viene, ¿vale?

—Vas a ver otra vez a Luisa, ¿no? —Su voz se suavizó—. Cielo, tienes que dejar de torturarte así; con algunos se hace lo que se puede y luego solo queda rezar.

—Ya lo sé. —Si Bella creyera todavía en Dios, estaría totalmente de acuerdo. Vio un hueco en el carril de al lado y se dirigió hacia él como una flecha—. Tengo que irme, Charlie. Mándame mañana por la mañana la glosectomía y le haré un hueco.

—Gracias. Duerme un poco y ya haré acopio de tostaditas y de mantequilla para la próxima vez que nos veamos.

El Southeast Hospital de Chicago era una fortaleza de la medicina moderna. En el transcurso de los años había acogido en los alrededores del edificio principal —de dos mil camas de capacidad— un gran complejo de clínicas especializadas, servicios externos y centros de rehabilitación.

Bella aparcó en el aparcamiento subterráneo destinado a los médicos y se registró en recepción antes de tomar el ascensor de servicio hasta la decimocuarta planta.

Había estado en la habitación de Luisa un millón de veces, pero todavía tenía que obligarse a sí misma a apretar el botón del ascensor.

Cuanto más subía, más pesada se le hacía la presión que sentía sobre los hombros.

Luisa López había nacido en las viviendas de protección oficial situadas al oeste de Chicago y había vivido allí toda la vida. Un embarazo a los dieciséis le permitió disponer de asistencia social y de su propio apartamento, aunque el edificio que le correspondió era mucho más viejo que el de su madre. Los inquilinos eran tan peligrosos que ni siquiera la policía se atrevía a entrar en el edificio sin refuerzos. Pero Luisa estaba decidida a vivir sola y a salir adelante por ella y por su niño. Se trasladó y empezó a sacarse el título de educación secundaria por las noches.

—Vive por ese bebé —le había dicho Sofía López la primera vez que la entrevistó—, para ella lo es todo.

La señora López le había enseñado una foto de su hija de cuando estudiaba secundaria en la escuela. No era nada especial y estaba un poco gordita, pero su piel de chocolate y sus bonitos dientes blancos estaban muy bien cuidados, y se había recogido el oscuro y grueso pelo en pulcras trenzas africanas.

El único rasgo de belleza que había heredado se lo debía a su padre puertorriqueño: unos grandes ojos de color avellana.

Luisa, que era muy tranquila y nunca molestaba a nadie, siempre cogía el autobús por la noche, después de las clases, para regresar a casa. Pero las mujeres solas siempre llaman la atención y, una noche, alguien la siguió hasta casa o entró en su apartamento y esperó a que llegara.

Quienquiera que fuese, se trajo a tres amigos consigo.

La policía reconstruyó lo que pensó que había pasado a partir de la escena del crimen y de algunos testigos esquivos. Cuatro individuos saquearon la casa y, como no encontraron nada de valor, se ensañaron con Luisa.

Bella recordaba la primera vez que leyó el informe de urgencias. Se habían necesitado cinco páginas, por delante y por detrás, para detallar la lista de lesiones que Luisa había tenido que soportar. Había sido demasiado para el bebé que esperaba y lo había perdido.

La policía pensaba que los atacantes de Luisa habían incendiado su apartamento para ocultar sus crímenes. Sin embargo, alguien que vivía en el mismo piso se había percatado del humo y había llamado a los bomberos. Bella había hablado con el bombero que encontró a Luisa en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, con la ropa en llamas y acunando a un osito que había salvado de las llamas para su bebé aún no nacido. El experimentado bombero lloraba mientras le explicaba cómo apagó las llamas y cómo tuvo que hacer fuerza para arrancar el osito de los brazos quemados de Luisa.

Los hombres que habían atacado a Luisa todavía andaban sueltos.

La unidad de quemados, situada al lado de la capilla, era el lugar más tranquilo del hospital. Bella bajó la voz mientras le daba sus datos a la jefa de enfermería.

—¿Cómo está?

—Ha pasado mala noche, se ha arrancado el gotero dos veces. —La enfermera le pasó unas gráficas—. También se ha quitado el catéter. Se ha hecho pis por toda la camilla y me ha llamado hija de un millón de cosas horribles cuando la giré después del desayuno.

—Esa es mi chica. —Bella estudió la cantidad de morfina que se le había administrado y después escribió una receta para que le dieran Valium—. Si se pone brava esta noche, dadle tranquilizantes.

Como el fuego la había dejado con heridas de tercer grado en más del cuarenta y cinco por ciento del cuerpo, que antes ya había sido maltratado hasta lo inimaginable, nadie esperaba que hubiera sobrevivido. La madre de Luisa se había puesto en contacto con ella, enfurecida ante la actitud apática que mostraban los otros doctores. En su inglés roto, Sofía López le había dicho que haría lo que fuera por salvar a su hija.

Y cada vez que Bella miraba a Luisa se preguntaba qué tipo de vida le esperaría.

Aquel día había un hombre corpulento vestido de negro sentado al lado de la camilla. Estaba leyendo salmos de la Biblia en voz queda mientras, al otro lado de la habitación, la paciente miraba por la ventana.

Bella pensó en darse la vuelta e irse. «Esto es lo que me faltaba». En vez de hacerlo, forzó una sonrisa profesional.

—Vaya, eso no es de ninguna novela de Barbara Cartland, ¿no?

El cura dejó de leer y colocó a un lado la Biblia.

—Hola, Isabella.

El padre Jasper Swan, único hermano de Isabella y su única familia, no se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo.

No se acordaba de la última vez que se habían tocado, pero pensó que debía de haber sido antes de que él ingresara en el seminario. Por aquel entonces, Bella era una quinceañera flacucha que le adoraba y le seguía a todas partes porque era el mejor hermano del mundo. Incluso cuando mencionó lo de ser cura, se convenció a sí misma de que nada iba a cambiar.

Jasper la había querido más que nadie.

Pero Jasper cambió. Colocó a su Dios en primer lugar y Bella tuvo que entender que entre ella y el Santísimo no había lucha posible.

—Qué agradable sorpresa. —No lo era de ninguna manera.

Le apetecía tanto enfrentarse a Jasper y a Luisa a la vez como estar en el medio de un combate de boxeo—. Pensaba que hoy era el día en que les dabas de comer a los yonquis en Saint Luke.

—Los lunes y los miércoles. —Miró a Luisa—. Hoy visito a reclusos y a enfermos en hospitales.

—Vaya viajecito, ¿no? —Saint Luke, la parroquia en la que su hermano trabajaba desde hacía cinco años, estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. A Bella le venían a la mente por lo menos dos hospitales que estaban más cerca.

—No me importa —dijo Jasper—. En la iglesia llevaba el largo hábito negro de su orden, pero aquel día llevaba lo que para él era ropa de calle, un sencillo traje negro. Le sentaba bien, y de no haber sido por el alzacuello, habría pasado por un hombre de negocios más.

«El auditor de Dios, haciendo cuentas», pensaba Bella con ironía mientras se acercaba a la camilla y comprobaba los diversos monitores que la rodeaban.

La cara de Luisa López se giró levemente para seguir los movimientos de Bella. Una capa de piel de cadáver le cubría la mandíbula y el cuello, no para reemplazar la que había perdido, sino para proteger los músculos que habían quedado al descubierto hasta que el laboratorio de quemados tuviera suficiente piel de Luisa para empezar con los injertos de superficie de la fase cosmética de su tratamiento.

«Si es que la cosa llega tan lejos». Bella no estaba segura; si Luisa no le ponía punto y final a todo, lo haría alguna grave infección.

—¿Cómo vamos, Lu?

—Ier-da.—El daño causado por el calor en su laringe y en sus pulmones hacía que solo emitiera palabras con monosílabos emitidos en golpes de aire estrangulados. Comprobó las constantes de Luisa y después le aplicó con cuidado en los ojos enfurecidos gotas lubricantes para la córnea.

—La avenida Michigan estaba a tope hasta llegar al muelle. Podría haber llegado antes si me hubiera tirado al agua y me hubiera puesto a nadar.

Los músculos de alrededor de los ojos de Luisa se contrajeron en lo que, de tener párpados, habría sido un parpadeo.

—Eía.

Bella le trajo un vaso de agua y se lo sirvió con una pajita de modo que le llegara a la destrozada boca; sin embargo, tras el primer sorbo, Luisa le dio la espalda.

—Venga, traga un poco más. El líquido te hará bien.

—Eía —dijo con dificultad—. Güis-qui.

—¿Con lo puesta que vas de medicamentos por haberte quitado el catéter? —le reprobó la doctora—. Si te doy whisky, nenita, saldrás volando por la ventana.

—Pu-ta blan-ca—Logró decir con un gruñido, cosa que permitió que se vieran los dientes que le quedaban.

—Pues no, precisamente. —Le acarició la frente (uno de los lugares de la parte superior de su cuerpo que no había sido apaleado, acuchillado, mutilado o quemado) con un dedo—. Soy más chocolate que leche.

—¿E-res ne-gra?

Bella miró a Jasper, quien estaba sentado con la cabeza inclinada sobre el rosario que tenía en la mano. Hablarle a alguien de mezclas raciales era mucho más sencillo sabiendo de qué color habían sido los padres de uno, cosa que ella no sabía.

Probablemente Jasper lo supiera, pero no quería hablar del tema (otra puerta más que le cerraba en las narices).

Qué más daba. Probablemente Luisa no volvería a ver jamás el color de la piel de nadie.

—Sí, soy negra.

Jasper no la miró, pero podía sentir las vibraciones de desaprobación que provenían de él. Los dos pasaban por blancos y habían sido educados por padres adoptivos blancos que les habían presentado como tales. Jasper solía pegar a los niños que se metían con ellos por el color de su piel. No lo admitiría nunca, pero le gustaba que los demás pensaran que era blanco.

A Bella no le había importado hasta que en sexto se hizo amiga de un flautista afroamericano que se llamaba Kevin.

Audra, su madre adoptiva, le puso punto y final a aquella cuestión.

—Eso nos lo guardamos para nosotros. —A Bella nunca más le había preocupado el color de su piel ni el de la de nadie.

—In-fier-no quie-ro ir. —Uno de sus brazos vendados se movió y golpeó a Bella. El calor había hecho que todos los dedos de Luisa se hubieran unido; pero aun así, logró colocar la retorcida masa con forma de aleta sobre la muñeca de Bella—. In-fier-no quie-ro ir.

«In-fier-no quie-ro ir». Pues sí que había estado, unas cuantas veces.

—A mí me ha dicho lo mismo —dijo Jasper—. ¿Adónde quiere ir?

Bella le miró como diciendo «cállate» antes de responderle a su paciente.

—Te necesitamos, Lu. Tienes que quedarte con nosotros.

A la torturada chica no le gustó aquello, así que empezó a emitir unos alaridos sincopados y a pelearse con la plataforma de espuma colocada a modo de camilla sobre la cama del hospital.

Bella cogió el portasueros para evitar que se cayera y que se salieran los catéteres que hacían posible que Luisa estuviera alimentada e hidratada.

—Jasper, espérame fuera, ¿quieres? Lu, necesito que te tranquilices ahora mismo. —Ajustó las tiras acolchadas de sujeción a los miembros de la chica—. Venga, cielo, no me hagas esto.

Jasper salió. Luisa hizo caso omiso de las súplicas de Bella y tiró con fuerza de las tiras. Las quemaduras empezaron a supurarle por debajo del camisón y a teñírselo de un color escarlata.

Sus signos vitales repuntaron, se dispararon las alarmas en tres monitores y apareció la jefa de enfermería con un carrito de reanimación.

—Luisa, tienes que calmarte. Voy a darte algo que te va a ayudar a relajarte. —Bella preparó rápidamente una inyección y se la administró a través del portasueros. Después miró los monitores.

—Esto te ayudará. Muy bien, cielo. Deja que haga su efecto.

Luisa respiró hondo con dificultad.

—Da-me más.

De su pecho provenían unos sonidos graves y asfixiantes.

No era capaz de producir lágrimas, pero todavía podía lloriquear.

—A-yú-da-me po-fa-vo.

—Intenta dormir un poco.—Bella apretaba el puño a medida que veía que su paciente perdía la noción de la realidad—. Te veré mañana.

Dejó a la enfermera con Luisa y salió. Jasper estaba allí, esperándola.

Todavía tenía el rosario enrollado alrededor de la mano derecha, como si fuera un amuleto de buena suerte.

Quizá para él lo fuese.

—¿Siempre está así de mal?—preguntó.

Había puesto la típica cara de sacerdote preocupado que le despertaba las ganas de arrearle un puñetazo en la barriga.

«No puedo darle puñetazos a un cura». Destensó los puños.

—Bueno, está de verdad mal cuando intenta abrirse una vena o morderse la lengua para cortársela. —Hizo el ademán de mirar el reloj—.

¿Querías algo más? ¿Una donación?

—Quería hablar contigo. Me preguntaba si… —Dudó, como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado— ¿Cuándo fuiste por última vez a misa?

«Vale, o sea que ha llegado la hora de rendir cuentas. Qué lástima que yo no se las pueda pedir a él».

—No he vuelto a ir desde que te marchaste a Sudamérica para salvar las almas de aquellos pobres indios. —Alzó la vista—. ¿Algo más?

—Me gustaría que vinieras a la parroquia el domingo. —Se colocó el rosario en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. A la misa de las once.

—Ya me sé todos tus sermones. Tengo que estar en cirugía. Gracias por pasarte por aquí. —Se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

—Isabella, espera. —La alcanzó—. Las cosas tienen que cambiar, pero… entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo.

¿Enfadada? Aquella era una manera suave de decir las cosas.

—A ver, Jasper. Después de que nuestros padres adoptivos fallecieran en aquel accidente de coche, regresaste a casa con el tiempo justo para enterrarlos y meterme a mí en un internado. —Y cómo le había suplicado a su hermano mayor que no la dejara sola—. Ahora puedes disfrazar aquello como quieras, pero lo cierto es que me dejaste tirada, ¿te acuerdas?

Exactamente igual que lo que hicieron nuestros padres de verdad.

Mantuvo su expresión sacerdotal.

—Tenía que cumplir mis obligaciones con la misión.

—¿Y tenías tantas que no pudiste regresar hasta mi segundo año de prácticas en la facultad?—Se cruzó de brazos—. Vaya, debía de haber mogollón de indígenas descreídos por allí abajo, ¿eh?

Aquel comentario le heló la sangre.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo lo pasé.

La verdad era que no; no tenía ni idea.

—En su momento te lo pregunté… ¿Acaso no leíste ninguna de las doscientas cartas que te envié?

—Las leí todas.

Cualquier esperanza que albergara hasta aquel preciso instante se desvaneció. Nunca antes le había preguntado por las cartas. Siempre se aferró a la esperanza de que la oficina de correo brasileña la hubiera cagado y le hubiera enviado sus cartas a otro sacerdote.

—Y no contestaste ni una sola de ellas. Me dejaste sola, Jasper.

—Tuve que hacerlo. —¿Era vergüenza lo que le notaba en la voz?

Antes de que pudiera decidirlo, él le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Todavía soy tu hermano, Isabella. Y me importas muchísimo.

—Ah, ya, claro. Y te importaba lo suficiente como para dejar a una aterrorizada niña de quince años en un internado pijo para que tú pudieras irte a hacer de Fray Bartolomé de las Casas con los pobrecitos indios.

Le apartó la mano del hombro.

—Sí, me importabas.

—Qué bonita confesión, Jasper. La pena es que no soy yo la que tiene la obligación de escucharla. El cura eres tú; yo soy médico, ¿sabes? Si la cago, tú vienes y les rezas el rosario antes de que vayan a ver a tu Dios. — Se encogió de hombros—. Y esa es toda la relación que tú y yo podemos tener.

Ahora sus manos eran puños.

—También es tu Dios.

Era tan predecible. Ni Luisa ni ella le interesaban especialmente.

Sin embargo, pasar de la Iglesia o criticar al Todopoderoso siempre le merecía toda su atención.

—Dejé de creer en Dios la primera vez que traté a un bebé de quemaduras de cigarrillo infectadas. Ahora es todo suyo, Padre.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y entró de una zancada.


End file.
